


diamond rings are nothing

by shuanime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 6k+ words of pure garbage from me haha enjoy, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Smut, Top Yoon Jeonghan, YoonHong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: joshua thinks he can be in control, too.





	diamond rings are nothing

**Author's Note:**

> HERE I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER BADLY WRITTEN SMUT. PORN WITHOUT PLOT FOR OUR WHORING NEEDS.
> 
> BADLY WRITTEN SMUT. MY BRAND.
> 
> enjoy and please don't say i didn't warn ya it's literally on the tags
> 
> unbeta'd so if yall see typos or other errors let me knoww

“I missed you so much,” Joshua mumbles, hooking his arms around Jeonghan’s neck as the older absentmindedly wraps his arms around his waist, pulls the younger closer to him, and buries his nose in his raven locks, breathing in deep the smell of his lover the he ached for. That faint lavender scent that he only sniffed through the younger’s pillows and clothes when he left for Los Angeles fills Jeonghan senses. 

 

_Eight_ _months_. For eight long months, he endured living his boring life without the only spice he has, without the only treasure his life revolves around. That’s half a year and more of no kisses, no sex, no Joshua, and Jeonghan bore that pain stoically, until the very moment he sees him walking towards him, wheeling his luggage behind. At that very moment, the older felt the desire to hold him close. He felt the hunger he had been trying to suppress.

 

_I miss you most_ , his embrace tells Joshua. Joshua smiles when he feels him hold him tighter and closer.

 

“Let’s go home. I have a present for you,” he whispers with a sultry voice that the older didn’t pick up. If not for the people surrounding them in this airport, Jeonghan would have thought it’s seductive, but alas, it’s not like his boyfriend to do things from his fantasy outside of the privacy of their bedroom. He blames it on eight months of no sex, seven months with only his hand to help him (he tried to toughen up the first month, but he’s only human).

 

“Really? What is it?”

 

Joshua is the first to pull away, sliding his hands down Jeonghan’s arms. The older remains holding him, unwilling to let go any time soon. “I’ll show you in the car.”

 

In retrospect, Jeonghan should have taken that smug smile on his face as a warning. A dangerous one.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“So…What’s this present you’re talking about?”

 

“I knew it,” Joshua lets out a gauche snort. “You can’t last too long without asking.”

 

Sitting up from the passenger seat, Joshua rummages through his small hand carry bag—or at least he pretends tosearch through it just to keep the older on his toes. He can’t really say he’s about to milk the life out of Jeonghan’s dick without sounding too desperate, can he?

 

“To be honest, I don’t know why you brought me a present,” Jeonghan says, turning his head quick to glance atJoshua, but putting his eyes on the road immediately. He likes to think of himself as a responsible driver even with a distraction that is the divine beauty just inches away from him. “Maybe you did something wrong? Did you misplace the mittens I bought you again?” Joshua gasps offended at the accusation as the car drifts past the sign that says the name of their town with a number that indicates they are still going to travel far before they get home. Inwardly, he brings to mind the reason why he’s stringing _this_ out.

 

For a moment, he lets his eyes wander over Jeonghan’s physique on the driver’s seat. The way his back muscles tense when he turns the steering wheel reminds the younger of all the times he straddled him, riding with his chest against the older’s and running his hands along the expanse of his strong back. The mere reminder of the sensations made Joshua stifle a whine until he can’t anymore. 

 

“You okay there?” Jeonghan looks over to check on his boyfriend. It crossing his mind now that Joshua may be tired from the long flight. “You can sleep if you’re tired. It’s still a long drive.”

 

“I’m not.” Joshua props his head up with a hand on his chin, elbow resting on the side of Jeonghan’s car seat to better take in the features of his lover while his other hand snakes down to grapple the older’s thigh. He inhales slightly, getting a whiff of Jeonghan’s perfume—a bit musky with deep notes of licorice. _Delectable_. “What I am, though, is _hot_.” Joshua intentionally lets his voice drip with seduction, but all attempts deem futile when Jeonghan, dewy-eyed and unaffected, lets his hand fly to the air conditioning controls, setting the thermostat lower for his _hot_ boyfriend. 

 

He’s laying himself bare in front of Jeonghan, blatantly asking for a rough fuck, and yet he gets ignored like this? Joshua refuses to believe it.

 

“Still hot? I think the air conditioner needs to be cleaned soon—“

 

“—and bothered. I’m hot and bothered, and I can’t wait to get home, so I can suck your dick until you beg me to stop and ride you for hours until you unload every single drop of your cum inside me,” Joshua deadpans, moving away to keep his hands to himself and opting to stare outside the window instead.

 

Jeonghan sputters, swerving the car a bit clumsily to the right and earning a slap on the arm and a _‘Jeonghan, watch out!’_ from an irked Joshua. 

 

He never imagined he’ll ever have Joshua, car, and dirty talk together at once. “What’s gotten into you, baby?” He asks, bewildered at the sudden outburst, but the younger just scoffs at him, crossing his arms exasperatedly atop his chest.

 

“It’s supposed to be my present to you.”

 

“What exactly _is_ the present here, love?”

 

“Me, horny,” Joshua says as he puts his hand back on his boyfriend’s thigh, unable to resist the lingering feeling of the muscles tensing under his palms as he groped earlier. “And you, reaping the benefits.” 

 

His mother would certainly be disappointed of what he’s about to do (re: what he was planning to do even before the plane landed), but Joshua long ago accepted that he can’t exercise self-control around Yoon Jeonghan. 

 

(He found the key to the locks of the shackles detaining him from the pleasures of the world in his lover. He is his drug—his liberation from the rules. Joshua is giving his all to him and that’s final.)

 

Worrying his bottom lip, Joshua leans close to nose at the older’s cheek as he brings his hand close to his crotch. When he squeezes, he catches the way Jeonghan shivers at his touch, revels in the way the older’s breath hitches at contact. “Don’t take this the wrong way, baby,” Jeonghan says after a deep breath, trying to gain dominance over his little minx. “Whatever you’re doing—I love it. God, I have nothing but love for whatever you do, but, right now, Joshuji, are you…” he stammers, “Trying to _seduce_ me?”

 

“Of course I’m seducing you, you fucking _dumbass,_ ” The younger scoffs, toeing his shoes off and leaning on his side of car door. Wearing a scowl, he lets his sock-clad feet rest on Jeonghan’s lap and starts to mock his boyfriend as retribution for being oblivious to his enticement. “For an intelligent man, this is very dumb of you, babe. Not sexy at all.”

 

“This is very _dangerous_ of you, Joshuji,” Jeonghan tries to argue, tries to keep their trip back home safe and wholesome. What will happen after they get home—it’s for Jeonghan to fantasize about, but right now he’s focused on not hitting the car on anything or thinking with his half-hard dick and possibly getting them into an accident.

 

“Yeah, but dangerous _is_ sexy,” Joshua says (with a small pout that Jeonghan only caught a glimpse of as he gathers every inch of discipline in him to stay focused on the road), poking and rubbing his toes on his boyfriend’s cock over his slacks, unaware of how much sanity is leaving Jeonghan’s being. The older squirms under the toes curling on his dick, feeling the heat creep up to the roots of his hair, his member dripping precum at the tip and staining the insides of his boxer briefs. “ _Joshua, what the fuck?”_

 

Giggling with calculated temptation and pull at the reaction, the younger gets comfortable and moves his hand to his own erection and starts palming himself through the fabric of his trousers. He lets out a loud lewd moan that Jeonghan returned with his own. Low in his throat, Jeonghan growls like the beast Joshua had been craving for. _Hook, line, and sinker._

 

“Joshua _,_ ” he warns with a tone that promises Joshua a bruised ass. Exactly what he wants, but not quite.

 

Joshua bats his lashes innocently, voice tinted with fake naivety that Jeonghan long learned to detect from his evil little brat. “ _Yes, Hannie_?”

 

“I don’t remember you ever being like this,” Jeonghan gulps, making a painful effort to keep driving and focus on the road and ignore the foot caressing his boner. Beads of sweat trickle behind his ear as his heart beats rapidly in his chest, and he swears the air conditioning really needs to get checked out soon. “Where’s the little church boy who told me to fuck off when I pecked his lips in front of his mom?”

 

A soft thud is heard when Joshua rolls his head to lean back against the window. He hums appreciatively at the memory (or perhaps the magic of his hand on his own covered member.) But after a little while of relishing in pleasure he brings to himself, he decides that he has all the time in the world and takes his feet off Jeonghan’s lap, crossing his legs to hide his tightening pants as he sits up properly. Leaning in close, he lets his face hover near the older’s ear, breath tickling the lobes and making Jeonghan’s heart flutter in suspense. “Uptight Joshua grew bored,” he whispers, too silent that Jeonghan’s ears had to chase the words as they fall from his pretty, plump lips. “Hurry us home if you want me to show you what else is _tight_.”

 

Jeonghan steps on the gas as hard as he could, but not before berating Joshua for not wearing his seatbelt properly.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

By the time Jeonghan pulls up at the driveway, Joshua had already fallen asleep.

 

_Not so cocky now, huh_ , Jeonghan thinks as he quietly takes off Joshua’s seatbelt and his own. Jeonghan stares at the angel for a brief second, eyes grazing the hushed profile of his dozing kitten, snoring ever so slightly with his lips marginally agape. Careful not to wake his sleeping baby, he lets out a sigh of amusement at the contrast of his earlier stimulation and dares with his soft, precious and vulnerable state at the moment. If Jeonghan chooses to be mean, he’ll devour him right then and there, but what he saw back there was a different Joshua—a Joshua who’s out of the comfort zone set for him by his own high-principled self. And Jeonghan’s proud he gets to see him like that for once, so he won’t. He’ll let the love of his life have this moment.

 

And Jeonghan’s curious to know just for how long he can keep the act up.

 

He slips out from the driver’s seat and jogs around the car to open Joshua’s door. Stroking his boyfriend’s soft cheek with a knuckle, he whispers gently, “Joshuji, we’re here.”

 

The younger stirs in his sleep, mumbling incoherent gibberish the Jeonghan just chuckles at. 

After a certain while of staring, he figures really can’t control himself from devouring Joshua after all. 

 

Getting a wicked idea, Jeonghan tries to wake him again, this time taking sleeping Joshua’s lips in a sloppy kiss, tongue probing right away and tasting the sweetness of the younger who wakes up with a gasp against his mouth, eyes wide and hands pushing at his boyfriend’s hovering chest because Jeonghan’s hot tongue is wildly taking over his mouth and he can’t breathe. “Yoon J-Jeonghan!” Joshua exclaims with a pant when he finally breaks away from the smothering. He flicks the older’s head when he regains oxygen, feeling merciless even when Jeonghan pouts at him.

 

“That hurts! I was only trying to pick up where we left off.”

 

Joshua clicks his tongue in annoyance, eyebrow furrowed. He gets testy after naps, and Jeonghan should know that by now. 

 

Jeonghan _knows_ that. 

 

“Where we left off?”

 

Jeonghan nods like a child asked if it wants all the candy in the world. Persistently.

 

“I’m preparing you a cold bath because you’re not getting any,” Joshua says with a smile that tells Jeonghan he’s seriously not indulging him today or maybe even tonight even after that whole round of teasing. Before Jeonghan could reason with him, Joshua stalks off (with a frown and a little sway of his hips that didn’t go unnoticed) to the main door.

 

Jeonghan grunts and stomps his feet on the pavement like a child who wasn’t given the candies promised to it. What does a blue-balled man have to do to get some around here?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Joshua did _not_ prepare him a cold bath. They had homemade dinner instead (Joshua cooked because he can’t trust his lover with anything in the kitchen that are not pre-packed strawberries or instant ramen noodle packs) and Jeonghan, as retaliation for not ‘ _getting_ _ass_ ’, left the used dishes for Joshua to wash while he went to take a cold shower that did absolutely nothing to hush his screeching erection.

 

When he finishes bathing, he finds his kitten humming a tune, shoulder exposed as the shirt he’s wearing dips too low and too baggy (must be one of Jeonghan’s big shirts), seemingly unbothered by the fact that he cooked but he still gets to be the one who cleans. Jeonghan suddenly feels guilty for not helping out. He silently goes to him and snakes his arm around his waist, nuzzling his face in the crook of his baby’s tasty neck and taking a good whiff of the younger’s scent.

 

“Jeonghan,” Joshua orders, iciness tinging his voice. Jeonghan doesn’t like it. It makes him feel sad and lonely and Joshua-less. He peppers tiny kisses on the skin to let Joshua know that. “Scooch. _I’m_ washing the dishes you so proudly refused to wash.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Jeonghan contritely apologizes, holding Joshua against him tightly. “I’m sorry for annoying you so much.”

 

His voice goes straight to Joshua’s heart. This is not what he planned at all. Sure, he did plan to torture Jeonghan sexually because he missed him and Jeonghan always gets to be mean in bed (Joshua thinks it’s his time to shine), but making Jeonghan feel like this is not part of the scheme. 

 

Joshua places the last plate on the rack and wipes his hand on a towel before turning to face his big baby boyfriend. He leans in to place a chaste kiss on his pouting lips, eyes closed and hands clutching at the fabric of the front of the older’s shirt. When he pulls away, he looks at Jeonghan and says with much sincerity, “You’re never a bother, okay?”

 

“But—“

 

“That’s just me because I’m mean.”

 

Jeonghan pulls him closer against him once again, forehead atop the younger’s shoulder. “Yeah, you’re mean when you just woke up. I knew that but still…”

 

“It’s okay now. There’s nothing to be worried about. I was just in one of my moods.” Joshua brings a hand to run along Jeonghan’s wet brown locks. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

They stay like that, with Jeonghan having Joshua in a tight hug by the waist, his face buried in the younger’s bare shoulder, and Joshua’s hand rubbing at Jeonghan’s scalp, nosing his jaw. The scent of the older’s aftershave that lingers permeates his senses. 

 

Joshua lets out a purr when he feels wet, open-mouthed kisses on his skin, and Jeonghan lets the sound go south as he ups his game further, grasping Joshua’s hips and sitting him on the kitchen counter next to the sink. Joshua’s feet cross on the older’s back for support as Jeonghan noses the length of his jugular. Whining at the tickling breath grazing his throat, Joshua hooks his arms around Jeonghan’s neck, fingers stroking the short hairs against his fingertips. It’s never too short for Joshua. The thought of Jeonghan and a sexy undercut made his cheeks even warmer. 

 

Jeonghan starts showering his face tiny little kisses that feel mellow on other days, but right now with the younger’s hole puckering, yearning and longing, it only drives Joshua impatient. In response, he cups the older’s jaw and goes straight for it, opening his mouth for Jeonghan’s darting tongue to explore.

 

Their mouths are locked in a haphazard romance that has more tongue than actual lips. The atmosphere turns searing when Joshua lightly sucks on Jeonghan’s tongue, earning a low moan from the older’s gullet. Joshua feels feverish. Like every skin his lover touches burns with the desire to be taken, to be taken over and over until the hunger is incredibly appeased that he couldn’t ask for more.

 

And for some reason, with all the slobber shared between starved partners of six years, a silly thought comes to mind: he wants his Jeonghan to break him. 

 

It’s funny. A frivolous idea, really. Jeonghan could never.

 

So he giggles, biting the tongue in his mouth a little—too slight to do damage but too sudden to scare the older into pulling out with his own audible pant. Jeonghan brushes off the fright of almost having his tongue bitten off, opting to easily lift the weight of the younger and lead the both of them in the bedroom where all good things happen. As the need boils longer low in his belly, Jeonghan promises himself this will be it.

 

They’ll pick up where they left off eight months ago; and this time he’ll make sure it’s better than they ever had before.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeonghan is never one to be dominated in bed. It’s always him on top, in charge even when he’s underneath Joshua—when the younger is eagerly riding him as if competing with someone else even while knowing all Jeonghan’s past relationships were blown right off the water when Joshua came into his life, even while knowing he’s the only man in Jeonghan’s bed and heart and mind and soul now and forever.

 

But right now with Joshua’s alluring whispers of _Don’t touch, Hannie_ , and _If you want to cum, you’ll listen to me, babe_ , there’s nothing Jeonghan would love more than witness what must happen next. It’s not Joshua to take over, to be in charge. The younger prefers to watch and obey and nod his head in agreement despite the possibility that he harbors no opinion over a particular decision. Only when he believes in something does he take a stand and firm as it is, it’s never really stronger than Jeonghan’s own unless Joshua sets his heart on it.

 

To see him like this, fire ablaze in his eyes and hands determined to be in control of his own pleasure as well as the older’s—it sets off an unfamiliar and fervent emotion casing Jeonghan’s heart; and it makes the man in him ache for more of _this_ Joshua.

 

Heart pounding loudly in his chest, Jeonghan half worries he’ll not like it, recognizing his own desire to have power over the slim little succubus on top of him. Alongside of him wondering how Joshua in command will feel, he also wonders what would happen if he somehow flip their position and resume control? 

 

But he remembers the agonizing cold shoulders so he decides against it. 

 

“What-” Jeonghan startles with a gasp when he feels the circling of his boyfriend’s ass on his dick. Joshua grinds down and around his hard-on shamelessly. He fights off a groan. The sensation is just too much, and he’s too horny not to want more. “-are you up to?”

 

Joshua traces the lines of his abdomen in response before running his hands all over Jeonghan’s torso, kneading and massaging his chest. When his fingers brush the older’s sensitive nubs, Jeonghan moans low, goosebumps rising on the surface of his skin. Joshua smiles at him ever so sweetly.

 

And Jeonghan knows that look all too well. Joshua is fully aware of how he’s making him suffer.

 

“Babe,” Jeonghan pleads, hoping his boyfriend will finally indulge him. “Baby, I missed you.”

 

Joshua hums. “Did you?”

 

Shuddering, the older nods, eyes closed and lower lip caught in between his teeth. He has been wretchedly rock hard for hours now (all thanks to Joshua’s earlier sexy albeit dangerous ministrations in the car), and he feels he won’t last too long when they get to the main course. His cock is leaking in his boxer briefs again, even after that cold shower, and Joshua doesn’t seem like he’ll let him blow his load just yet.

 

It’s the thoughts, Jeonghan thinks. The thoughts about the man on top of him are making him too riled up. He has to control these thoughts before he cums prematurely and have a disappointed boyfriend pout at him for weeks.

 

“ _What now?_ ” the older pants through gritted teeth when the younger hops off his crotch to rummage in their bedside drawer for lube and condoms. The loss of friction against him almost makes him want to cry. If handing control over means being teased for so long, Jeonghan won’t be willing to do this again. He sighs, sitting up to rest against the headboard when he realized Joshua’s taking a long time finding the things they need. _The blueballing he’s willing to go through for the love of his life._

 

“Just grab the lube I wanna go in raw,” Jeonghan says after waiting a second too long, exasperated and desperate. Finally, Joshua emerges with a silly grin plastered on his face. He scrunches his nose and blows a raspberry in Jeonghan’s way, and the gestures are cute and pure if not for the massive bottle lube in the younger’s hand and the raging creature under the confines of the older’s underwear.

 

Jeonghan’s heart flutters anyway.

 

“You’re not in the position to make demands,” Joshua sing-songs, but it’s clear that even with the needy way Jeonghan demanded, the control is wavering, fluctuating between the two of them. Jeonghan thinks about how easier the orgasm would come if the younger just lets him do what he does best.

 

But Joshua sits on his lap again, one hand sporting the lube, the other hidden behind his back.

 

“What are you hiding there?”

 

“Your present,” the younger snickers as he sets the bottle of lube next to Jeonghan’s hip. Other hand still obscured by his torso.

 

Jeonghan makes grabby hands. “C’mon, baby, you’re killing me here.”

 

The vixen on top of him giggles once more. Jeonghan wants to pounce on him, fuck him restlessly until he’s begging to be filled with the older’s release. He seriously—badly—wants to act on his thoughts already, but Joshua presents in his face a _device_ of some sort that has him weak in the knees.

 

“Is t-that…”

 

Joshua just beams at him as he goes down until his face and Jeonghan’s crotch are level and pulls the sweatpants out of the way. Hot puffs of breath from the younger hits Jeonghan’s boxer-clad dick, and the older shivers. When Joshua sets his member free from its confines, Jeonghan’s heart pounds loudly in his chest. “ _Fucking_ _hell._ ”

 

The younger chuckles at his anguish. “Shut up,” he says, sweet voice contradicting the weight of his words. “If you want to come, you have to be very patient until I tell you to let it all out.”

 

Joshua proceeds to take the cock in his hand. The sound that Jeonghan lets out at contact must be the loudest moan he has ever let out in their entire sex life. It’s always Joshua crying out his name, screaming in stimulation. He’s not used to himself being at the mercy of the younger. With tightly shut eyes, he tries to even out his breathing, more thoughts running around his head. Joshua smirks, thinking one pump of his boyfriend’s dick might finally bring him to an orgasm and eyeing the way his handsome lover swallows dryly as the sight of the silicone cock ring in his hand.

 

Joshua supposes his boyfriend won’t last for too long (not without the cock ring at least), so helathers a small blob of his favorite chocolate flavored lube around his shaft. The older freezes when he feel the slick liquid on him.

 

“You won’t at least blow me first?”

 

“And have you fuck my face?” Joshua lets out an ugly snort. “I’m in charge, remember?”

 

Jeonghan deflates and leans back with a groan, head hitting the headboard with a thud. “But I’ve been patient.”

 

“Hang in there, Hannie.” Joshua pulls at his dick and Jeonghan yelps, furrowing his brows in concentration. He needs to last longer than this. He refuses to be a minute man.

 

The younger licks a stripe across the red, bulbous head, tonguing at the slit before pulling away to coat the head with lube. Jeonghan curses, heat crippling underneath his skin and his thoughts are heady as his muscles tense under the younger’s touch. It’s all too much teasing. All too sudden. All too much.

 

“ _Joshua_ —“ 

 

He grabs at the younger’s hair, or at least tries to, but Joshua swats his hands away with a promise to leave him like this for a month if he tries anything again.

 

Joshua slips his slightly lubed dick through the mouth of cock ring and Jeonghan arches his back with a loud gasp. 

 

“There,” his cat-eyed boyfriend coos haughtily, “ _How_ _pretty_.”

 

Flashbacks of him calling Joshua pretty in a sexual context flood his mind. He remembers those words, the exact same thing he says when the younger is underneath him, whimpering from overstimulation and excessive sensations he’s doing to his body. His eyes are clouded with need, like any touch near his dick would already bring him to completion. Jeonghan tenses further, trying to keep himself from blowing up, and the effort to keep his load inside makes him feel embarrassed. He had never felt anything like this. It feels wrong to be at the receiving end of shame, but with Joshua taking off his own sweatpants and underwear and aligning his hole and Jeonghan’s tip—it’s all too much and too sudden and _too_ _much_.

 

“I can’t go in dry!” Jeonghan sputters through his haze, realizing the younger hasn’t loosen himself yet. But Joshua gives him a reassuring smile, looking intoxicated himself as the tip grazes his rim.

 

“I already prepared myself for you,” Joshua barely pants out as he sinks down to engulf the length with his orifice. The younger lets out a pained moan when the head of Jeonghan’s cock promptly intrudes his tight hole. 

 

“J-Jeongha—Ow,” the younger winces. Jeonghan tries to reach out and slide his hands along his lover’s sides to at the very least offer some comfort, but Joshua pouts even in his current state. His face is red to the tip of his ears, and Jeonghan’s sure a little more prodding and his little dominant darling will give in to submission and let him take control.

 

But the pout on his lips tells him he really wants this. He wants to be in control just like this. Joshua looks like he’ll seriously cry if Jeonghan doesn’t let him.

 

And so he lets him.

 

Joshua grasps Jeonghan’s shoulders as he sinks further down, taking in his boyfriend’s cock to the hilt. Jeonghan moans aloud when he feels the warm, wet, tight walls around him, the cock ring adding to the clench, and he feels like as if he could cum anytime. But the tightness of it all, the overwhelming restriction makes it hard for him to do so. Everything makes it hard for him to move he can barely thrust up to the heat of his love. 

 

Every hump, every circling of the younger’s hips, Jeonghan feels as though he’ll burst with so much release, but every time he thinks he’ll blow his load, it doesn’t happen.

 

The first few times, it felt okay. It’s okay to last long, he thinks. But the longer it gets, the more it happens, he could feel tears form at the corner of his eyes. He could feel his body go tired and it’s all too much. His hands hover everywhere, clutches at his own hair then the bedsheets. He wants to touch Joshua so bad, but he can’t. It’s all too much.

 

“I would’ve let you come untouched. You looked like you could cum with just a feather brushing your dick,” Joshua gasps as he experimentally slips further down, quickening his pace. He clenches his asshole in intervals earning loud cries from the boy underneath. “But how’s that fun for me?”

 

The dirty talk, the pulls of skin—it’s all too much. Jeonghan cries with frustrations weighing his wails down. “J-Joshuji, baby, please, _please_!” 

 

“Want to come?” Joshua pants with a wary chuckle. It’s so different to see him amused during sex, but right now it’s a different reaction, and even with Jeonghan’s clouded consciousness, he could tell the younger is, ever so slowly, slipping into subspace and is trying to keep the act together. The younger move his hips in an angle that makes the tip of Jeonghan’s cock skim his prostate and Joshua fucking keens and lets out a loud moan at the feeling. “Beg for it,” Joshua says with a practiced tone that suggests he really wanted to say it for so long and a whimper that Jeonghan finds so, so adorable. He’s trying so hard, but it’s obvious he’s wavering. 

 

“Please, baby, let me finish,” Jeonghan tries in between huffs, but Joshua just shakes his head like the begging is not enough. 

 

Jeonghan figures he doesn’t have to beg when he can always steal the power from him. Anytime he could, but now feels like the best time. 

 

“Shua, c’mon,” he moans as Joshua keeps pumping around his cock. He baits him with a proposition, let his voice drip with promises that would have Joshua yield. “I’ll take care of you, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Joshua mewls as he hears these words. Even after the dominant play he tried to carry out, he’s still Jeonghan’s little angel. The obedient part of him will always drift to wherever Jeonghan is.

 

Without another thought, Joshua pulls out the dick in him without warning, earning a loud sob from the man underneath him. He thumbs the veins along the shape of Jeonghan’s throbbing length before tugging off the cock ring with ease. Jeonghan grunts through tightly gritted teeth, chest heaving and wet hair matted against his skin.

 

He kneels with his aching erection awaiting to explode hovering in the air, and Joshua somehow seemed to know what to do as he lies down on his stomach. “Ass up,” Jeonghan says with a ringing slap on the soft skin of the younger’s butt. From here onwards, it’s Jeonghan’s control. Joshua whines at contact but lets his lover abuse the skin with stinging hits after another.

 

He missed this so much.

 

Joshua mentally curses himself. _What has gotten into me?_ Jeonghan’s hands hitting the flesh of his ass, Jeonghan’s lips mouthing at his shoulder, Jeonghan’s tip poking at his entrance—Joshua can’t remember what made him give this up for a long while.

 

Maybe it’s the desire to dominate. Maybe it’s the desire to finally be the one in control. But all these are just fantasies he couldn’t really carry out without Jeonghan fixing the mess he created. The younger feels sorry for tormenting him. For putting him through so much pain.

 

“I’m sorry,” Joshua cries when the older pushed back in his slick heat, his voice muffled by the pillow his face is pressed against. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Jeonghan tilts the younger’s head to the side, and he’s greeted by red cheeks, plump lips and glass eyes filled to the brim with tears of regret.

 

His heart sinks.

 

Jeonghan reassures him with a smile, kissing his mouth full and tasting the cries that the younger lets out. With the cock ring no more, he’s free to do however he pleases, so he slides in the tight hole, earning a cry from the younger. He knows he won’t last for too long, but he’ll try to hold out until he absolutely can’t. 

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Shua. You’re perfect.”

 

Their mouths remain slotted against each other as Jeonghan pounds him from the back. Joshua’s warm walls hug him snug, properly stretched out and gaping. Jeonghan’s tongue probes in his mouth messily, and Joshua does his best to suck on it, even with his head getting misty over thoughts of cumming and finally reaching cloud nine. 

 

_Jeonghan first_ , he thinks. He clenches his walls, squeezing against the push and pull of flesh in him, and in no time, Jeonghan is spilling _so much_ in him eyes closed tight with a grunt, chest heaving up and down in exhaustion. Joshua could only stay still and tighten more. He basks in the sensitive jerks of the older’s hips as he tries to make the most out of his orgasm. The younger feels sticky and full of cum, but he’s not done yet. He hasn’t finished just yet. 

 

“Turn around,” the older orders after a moment, his soft voice making all the hairs on the back of Joshua’s neck rise as he complies. He lies on his back, and cold air hits his hard dick. He sees Jeonghan smile when he shivers.

 

“ _Pretty_ ,” is what Jeonghan says before he takes his lubed fingers to the younger’s hole, the light chocolate scent permeating his senses. He pushes them inside carefully, and Joshua’s back arches when Jeonghan went knuckle deep in him, fingertips skimming the bundle of nerves that makes his eyes water as well as his mouth.

 

The older alternates scissoring and massaging his walls and prostate, his cum dripping from the younger’s asshole, and it feels amazing, but Joshua doesn’t feel _full_ and it’s not enough. He wants Jeonghan in him. He want his huge cock in him, and he could’ve had it earlier that if only he wasn’t so ambitious, thinking he could dominate the man.

 

Jeonghan must hear his thoughts as he takes Joshua’s idle mouth against his, prodding his tongue inside like a silent command for the younger to suck, and Joshua obeys. He sucks at Jeonghan’s tongue, lethargic because of exhaustion, but the need to please his lover takes over. 

 

Jeonghan pulls away from the sloppy kiss with whispers of praise and Joshua delights with a strong blush on his face when Jeonghan calls him his _good_ _boy_ , his _pretty_ _boy_. 

 

“You can touch yourself, love,” Jeonghan says low in his throat. “Make yourself pretty for me.”

 

Joshua’s fingers follow his every word, messily wrapping around his own length, and he pumps and pulls and pleasures himself as Jeonghan drives three of his fingers in the younger’s hole incessantly. Joshua could only mewl at times as he moans with his mouth ajar but no sound is coming out. The fingers in him against his prostate, his own hand on his cock, the weight of Jeonghan’s stare on his embarrassing body—Joshua could only sob soundlessly when a great wave of orgasm hits him, and he shoots his load everywhere, splatters getting lost in the sheets.

 

Jeonghan is quick to pull his fingers out of his hole, scoop him up and hold him close. He brings his clean hand to Joshua’s head, kneading the scalp lightly to calm the boy. Jeonghan whispers praises of love, calls him wonderful and amazing. Jeonghan doesn’t complain about the bad sex play he tried with the cock ring. Jeonghan checks his ass for any damage. And Joshua wants to cry.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says again, voice hoarse and eyes shut in fatigue.

 

“You were perfect. Don’t be sorry,” Jeonghan places a kiss on his lips, but Joshua just whines in response.

 

“I didn’t take care of you. You were uncomfortable.”

 

Jeonghan hums, “I was, I’m not gonna lie. It’s a different territory for me. But I had fun and at least now we both know I’m not really a great submissive.”

 

“Mm,” Joshua nods mindlessly, cheek rubbing against Jeonghan’s chest. “We won’t do it again, I promise. I’m not really great at the dom thing either.”

 

“Yeah because you’re such a crybaby.”

 

Joshua just chuckles tiredly at that comment, sluggish hand lifting only to flop back down on Jeonghan’s abdomen.

 

Jeonghan rubs his nose on top of his boyfriend’s hair and thinks about how different this day turned out for the both of them. After lots of thinking and nuzzling and tickling Joshua so he can keep awake, the older decides that it’s time for another bath.

 

The clock reads 3:57 A.M., a tell-tale sign that they’ve been going at it for hours, and that explains the weary sack of bones that is Joshua. He helps him clean, helps him get all the cum out of his ass. Joshua promptly falls asleep when Jeonghan shampooed his hair, and latter had to carry and dress a sleeping baby in his arms.

 

 

 

_Welcome home, Shua. I missed you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you've reached the end of the the chaos. <3
> 
> leave a kudos and a comment! anything to let me know you've been here. 
> 
>  
> 
> twitter & curiouscat: @shuanime (in case u wanna curse at me)


End file.
